Yellow Dress
by NyaO.C.love
Summary: Smut/Lemon Larry x Sal


_*Adivinen quien sigue viva? No me odien por favor_

_*Les taigo lemon/smut de Sally Face_

_*One-shot como siempre :p_

_*Los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen, tampoco la portada_

_*Historia basada en el arte de Nae_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yellow Dress

-Hey Sal!- Larry tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Sally Face -Henry quiere saber si ya estás listo-

Repentinamente el peliazul abrió la puerta -Ya estoy!- anunció mientras aún terminaba de acomodarse el pelo.

-Eso... Eso es un vestido?- el castaño enarcó las cejas sorprendido por el llamativo vestido amarillo.

-Lo es- sonrío Sally debajo de la máscara -Como me veo?-

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro del más alto -Te vez increíble bro-

-Ustedes dos están tardando más que la novia- interrumpió Lisa entrando al departamento de improviso -Wow Sal cariño te ves muy bien- sonrío al mirar a los jóvenes -Larry vamos al menos amárrate el pelo- continuó cariñosa pero firme.

-Mamá por favor- se quejó el chico.

-Por qué no le pides a Sal que te ayude? Él es muy bueno para peinar, mira lo que hizo- sonrío señalando el propio peinado.

-Yo me encargo Lisa- confió el más bajo a la mujer.

-Bien, pero ya no tarden. Solo los estamos esperando a ustedes- Lisa salió del apartamento dejando a los jóvenes solos nuevamente.

-No tienes que hacerlo- murmuro Larry encaminándose a la puerta.

-Bro, es la boda de tu madre- rápidamente Sally Face entró a su habitación para buscar un cepillo y una liga para el pelo, dispuesto a peinar el enmarañado pelo de su amigo.

Pronto el más delgado se encontraba cepillando el castaño cabello de Johnson y atándolo en una coleta alta -Ya está? Satisfecho?- refunfuñó.

-Se dice "Gracias"- bromeó Sally terminado con los detalles del peinado.

Finalmente estaban listos, ambos se marcharon del lugar para ir a la ceremonia.

Realmente la boda no fue la gran cosa, una ceremonia sencilla yla recepción se llevaron acabo en el jardín trasero de los apartamentos. Los vecinos, o al menos la mayoría habían sido los invitados asistentes. La comida había quedado a cargo del Sr. Addison apresar de que este jamás se presentó en el lugar.

Mientras avanzaba la tarde comenzaron a abandonar el pequeño festejo. Hasta que apenas quedaban unos cuantos.

-En serio? Eso es ABBA?- Larry frunció el ceño en desapruebo.

-Creo que lo es- Sal se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia el castaño -Me concederías esta pieza-

-Debes estar bromeando- el castaño dudó unos segundos pero finalmente tomó la mano de su amigo -Creo que no ha sido mi mejor día- suspiro sacándole una débil risa al de ojos azules.

Pronto hasta el último invitado se había marchado, en realidad no eran más allá de las 10:00pm pero el festejo había terminado.

-Están seguros de que van a encargarse de limpiar esto?- preguntó Henry señalando los restos de la pequeña fiesta.

-Nosotros nos encargamos- aseguró el ojiazul mientras se despedía de su padre y de Lisa.

-Volveremos en un par de días, pórtense bien de acuerdo?- la mujer les dio un cálido abrazo a ambos jóvenes.

-Lo que tú digas mamá- sonrío despreocupado el más alto.

-Diviértanse en su luna de miel- sonrío Sally Face al verlos marcharse.

-Bro...- una vez que estuvieron a solas nuevamente Larry suspiró incomodo -No es extraño que tu padre y mi madre ahora estén... Casados?-

-Admito que un poco raro, pero en realidad no me molesta- el peliazul comenzó a encargarse de recoger los pocos platos tirados por el lugar -De hecho me alegra que papáno se haya quedado solo después de... Mamá...- Sally tuvo que morderse el labio para contener sus lágrimas.

-Ummm... Hey Sal- repentinamente el ambiente se puso bastante tenso entre ambos -No quieres dejar esto para mañana tal vez- comentó Larry refiriéndose a la limpieza.

-Pues supongo que igual a nadie le va a molestar por hoy- admitió el más bajo dejando a un lado que había estado haciendo.

-Bro, mira esto- murmuro el castaño rebuscando en su bolsillo -Mira lo que conseguí!- sonrío sosteniendo un par de cigarros de mariguana.

-Es joda? De donde los sacaste?- pese a la prótesis era obvio que Sally Face se había sorprendido bastante.

-Estaban en el regalo de bodas de los Morrison- sonrío -Estoy seguro de que mamá los hubiese tirado si los hubiera encontrado-

Ambos chicos se miraron con complicidad y se apresuraron hacia el sótano, más específicamente hasta la habitación de Larry.

-Lo vamos a pasar increíble- rió Larry encendiendo el churro entre sus manos con el encendedor.

-Apuesto que si- pronto Sal hizo lo mismo con el propio.

En poco tiempo entre caladas ambos jóvenes comenzaron a relajarse y a reír.

-Joder bro- Sally Face estaba tirado en la cama junto a su amigo -No puedo creer que pronto me iré de aquí- murmuro llevando el cigarro a su boca nuevamente. Por supuesto Sal no se había quitado la máscara solo la había levantado lo suficiente para fumar.

-Estarás solo a unas calles Bro- contestó Larry dando una larga calada y manteniendo el humo en su boca.

-Supongo que no será un gran cambio en realidad- sonrío el peliazul dando otra calada a su cigarro -Rayos, los padres de Todd sí que son los mejores cultivando esto-

-Lo son- secundó el de ojos cafés liberando finalmente el humo de su boca.

-Que tal un poco de Sanity Falls?- sugirió Sal sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías- Larry se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta el estéreo para reproducir un poco de música -Eso es!- gritó dejando el ritmo fluir por su cuerpo.

Sally Face le dio una última y muy larga calada al cigarro antes de dejarlo caer y pisarlo, ya tendría tiempo de disculparse por la mancha en el piso. En seguida se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el castaño, no sin antes asegurarse de ajustar la prótesis.

Así ambos comenzaron a bailar, reír y empujarse el uno al otro, ocasionalmente abrazándose con entusiasmo. En algún punto Larry también había dejado caer el cigarro y no se habían molestado en ver dónde había quedado. Mientras la habitación no se prendiese en llamas no importaba demasiado.

La música a todo volumen y el humo disperso en el cuarto no hacían nada más que alentar a los chicos a seguir disfrutando.

De pronto ambos se habían acercado lo suficiente como para que Larry tomara al más bajo por la cintura en un tosco y torpe baile en pareja.

"Joder" el castaño sabia de ante mano que Sally era un chico bastante delgado, pero hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de lo femenino que parecía ser su cuerpo, eso definitivamente explicaba porque se veía tan endemoniadamente bien usando ese llamativo vestido amarillo.

Sin pensárselo mucho Sal enredo sus brazos en el cuello del más alto con ese extraño aire de coquetería, y casi por impulso Larry llevó sus manos a los glúteos del su compañero.

-Sal...- murmuro el de ojos castaños al oído de su amigo -Acaso estas desnudo debajo del vestido?-

Sally soltó una sonora carcajada y se apretó aún más contra el cuerpo del castaño -El vestido se veía terrible con bóxers- confesó

Sin preguntar Larry se atrevió a restregar su cuerpo contra el de peliazul reafirmando su agarre en las nalgas de este.

-Ahh...- inevitablemente Sal dejó salir un débil gemido mientas se disponía a enredar sus piernas en la cadera del más alto.

Larry cargó al ojiazul sobre su cadera solo para dejarse caer sobre el en la cama y comenzar a devorar su esbelto cuello.

-Mnnn... Ah...- en realidad ninguno de los dos se estaba pensando mucho lo que hacían, así que les era fácil dejarse llevar -Ngh... Mmmnn- pronto las manos del fornido se aventuraron a acariciar las piernas de Sal por debajo de vestido.

"Suave" esa era la mejor palabra para describir el tacto con la piel de Sally Face.

Pronto el cuello del vestido comenzó a estorbar demasiado el camino de la boca de Johnson -Quítate esto...- jadeo al oído de su compañero, tirando del cierre de la prenda.

Rápidamente se deshicieron del vestido, dejando a Sal completamente desnudo y a merced de su compañero.

La piel de Fisher era pálida como la de un cadaver yrepartidas por todo su cuerpo resaltaban los vestigios de lo que alguna vez debieron ser profundas cicatrices.

Larry no espero ni un momento para comenzar a disfrutar del esbelto cuerpo frente a él.

De igual forma la ropa del castaño comenzó a sobrar en la escena y rápidamente se deshicieron de esta por igual.

Una vez desnudos se aferraron el uno del otro, rozando su piel una contra la otra, jadeando y acariciandose desesperadamente

-Ahh... Larry...- el castaño marcaba con mordidas y besos toda la piel que su boca podía tocar, desde el borde la prótesis hasta las esbeltas piernas que se agitaban cuando pasaba su lengua sobre la blanca piel -L... Larry!- el peliazul se retorció sobre la cama al sentir la cálida boca de su compañero rodeando su palpitante miembro.

La cabeza de Sally daba vueltas, no podía pensar en nada más que la sensación de la lengua de Larry aventurándose cada vez más hacia la íntima y apretada entrada que estaba entre sus piernas.

Sally arqueaba su espalda aún poco más conforme se acercaba al climax -Ahh! La... Larry!- las manos del ojiazul se aferraron fuertemente al cabello de su compañero -Espera... Yo... Ah!- sin poder contenerse más Sal terminó por correrse en la boca del castaño

-Ah... Ah... Yo... Lo siento!- jadeo aún tratando de regularizar su respiración.

-Porque te disculpas?- sonrío Larry lasivamente. Mientras que con un par de dedos esparcía los restos de semen hacia la entrada del ojiazul

-Ahh! Larry?... - el rostro de Sal debajo de la prótesis se sonrojó al sentir como su cuerpo era lubricado con su propio semen -Es... Espera... Que? Ah!- sin mucho cuidado el castaño se dispuso a meter sus dedos en la apretada entrada del chico -Espera! No... seas tan...- el peliazul jadeo entre adolorido y deseoso

-Yo... Lo lamento Sal- murmuro el de ojos castaños tratando de tomarlo con más calma -Es solo que ya quiero...-

Sally Face soltó una débil risa -Lo sé... Yo también quiero, solo se un poco más gentil por favor-

-Ohh... Mnnn... Eso es... Ah- con cuidado y mucha más calma el castaño comenzó a dilatar la virgen entrada de Sal

Tras unos minutos fue evidente que el chico estaba más relajado -Creo que ya estás listo- murmuro Larry posicionando su miembro en la dilatada entrada del peliazul -Voy a entrar- un pequeño empujón fue suficiente para que el castaño entrará casi por completo en el cuerpo de su compañero -Te encuentras bien?-

-Si...- la respiración de Sally era pausada, no le dolía del todo, pero era una sensación bastante extraña

-Sal- murmuro a su oído

-Estoy bien- respondió buscando abrazar al más alto

-Ngh... Mm..- poco a poco ambos comenzaron a tomar ritmo aferrándose el uno del otro, tomando velocidad y fuerza con cada estocada -Ahhh... Ah!... Mnnnn... Ah-

-Sal... Sally... Quiero... Quiero besarte...- jadeaba el castaño deseoso -Vamos... Quítate... Quítate esto- murmuro tocando suavemente la máscara del ojiazul

-Que?...- Sally Face Miró detenidamente los ojos de Larry -La prótesis?- murmuro inseguro -No...- tartamudeo apenado

-Venga Sal- insistió el de ojos café -Ya te he visto, cuál es el problema?- murmuro mientras trataba de remover la máscara

-No... Sabes que luzco horrible- Sal tomo entre sus manos las del castaño

-Eso es mentira- finalmente Larry logró retirar la máscara revelando el rostro lleno de cicatrices del chico -Eres perfecto Sal- sonrío acercándose para besar los heridos labios de su compañero.

El peliazul no sabía qué hacer, nunca antes había besado a nadie, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Así simplemente permitió que Larry se apoderara de su boca, recorriendo con su lengua cada milímetro de la cavidad -Nghh...- el beso era delicioso y sofocante, las piernas de Sal se enredaron en la cadera de su compañero -Mnnn... ahh...- ahí estaba de nuevo, tan cerca del climax

Sus cuerpos calientes uno contra otro, sus lenguas enredándose entre sí, los obsenos sonidos de su unión solo opacados por jadeantes gemidos de sus bocas y Sanity Falls de fondo.

-T... Te amo... Sally Face- murmuro el castaño apenas separado su rostro a escasos centímetros del chico -Y siempre voy a amarte Sal...-

Los azules ojos de Sally se llenaron de lágrimas mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro -Larry Face...- murmuro mientras se fundía en un nuevo beso con el chico.

El orgasmo llegó poco después para ambos. Sus cuerpos se relajaron, Larry se había derrumbado sobre su amado, poco a poco se acomodaron en la cama, con las respiración agitada y aún abrazados fueron cayendo en la profundidad del sueño y el cansancio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_*Gracias por leer! A los que siguen aqui y a los nuevos_

_*Reviews?_


End file.
